


小天才Anthony

by Cassie_ERmtb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_ERmtb/pseuds/Cassie_ERmtb
Summary: Tony plays a prank on Steve.铁罐偷偷给队长开了个玩笑。





	小天才Anthony

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇文的时候是愚人节。  
> 背景是冬哥刚回来没多久，正在恢复中，队长小心翼翼地跟他开展着貌似还是柏拉图式的恋爱。  
> 没有铁寡，别多想，铁罐只是个爱看好看的东西&人的家伙。

反派不过愚人节。  
  
真的，他们连圣诞节都不过的谁指望他们过愚人节………………而且…………他们总是那么的缺乏创意，完 全 一 点 节 日 气 氛 都 没 有………… O_O  
  
Tony想立马回到去复仇者大厦继续研究他昨晚捣鼓的那些迷人的小玩意儿，或许先来杯espresso？啊，来三份好了。  
  
老天~~~~~~如果不是盔甲快没电了他大概都已经到家了。  
  
不！！！！待会儿还要听队长做战后简报。一般来说主要内容是今天干了啥，然后是战术分析，然后是长时间的挨个批评那些脱离事前战略部署的危险动作。嗯…………主要承受对象是Tony。啧~谁让他聪明又机灵呢，脑子里总有迸不完的好点子。可是那个老家伙总是一惊一乍一脸“孩子，叔叔对你很失望”的表情。  
  
要是简报是Natasha来做就好了，Tony完全觉得Natasha的简报没有任何一个单词是多余的。嗯…………而且脸色稍显疲惫的Natasha一般比较温柔，眼神不带刀，那么随意地撑在桌上地说话，真是令人赏心悦目得景色。  
  
对，Steve身材也很好，也是大胸，还是个金发傻瓜，但是他可完全不欣赏这个老人家那付即使累到站着就可以睡，依然坚持把眉心拧成一个漩涡的模样。而且眼神依然匕首一般，戳得其他人浑身是洞。  
  
所以…………怎么才能让Natasha今天来代替队长做简报呢？？鉴于队长今天基本上没怎么受伤…………  
  
嗯哼………………  
  
天才Anthony Stark有了一个主意。  
  
******  
  
下机前Steve在通讯频道里说了句，老规矩，十分钟后会议室，战后简报，然后没事再解散。  
  
Tony悄悄弯起了一边嘴角。  
  
队长在走去储物室准备拿衣服去换一下顺便洗把脸的时候感觉到手机震了一下。未显示的号码。是个彩信。一打开，他的手机屏幕就被一个男人的裸背占满了，潮湿地滴着水的半长黑发，浅红色的脖子，漂亮的背肌，狰狞的左肩，光滑挺翘的双臀的顶端…………最下面一行字“希望你在这里”  
  
Tony在队长身后几步看着队长一划开手机之后浑身一僵，步子一滞。他在心里暗数着“1...2...3...”，队长猛然稍偏过头，匆匆丢下一句“呃，抱歉，待会儿的简报让Natasha来主持吧，辛苦了Nat!”然后队长就飞奔向储物柜，消失在了通向公共浴室的走道里。  
  
Tony在心里暗暗地“YEAH”了一声，让Jarvis叫dummy给他带了一杯三倍分量的expresso跟一条热毛巾。随手擦了一下脸跟手上的尘灰，干掉了整杯咖啡，他心情大好，甚至对dummy在离开的路上把被子摔碎了都没有任何意见，依旧轻轻松松地躺在沙发的怀抱里。  
  
过了几分钟，被强行留在大厦内没有出这次任务的另一条老冰棍走了进来。Tony赶在他开口前一下从沙发上弹了起来“什么？！J你说队长受了内伤在浴室里痛苦地呻吟着？！还站不稳了？！哦我现在去给他把医生带过来，在哪儿？…………哦，公共浴室C间，好的”然后赶在冬兵作出任何炸毛的反应之前迅速逃离了现场。  
  
Bucky隔空瞪了Tony的背影之后狠狠地瞪了鹰眼跟Natasha一眼就冲向了公共浴室，没有机缘看到在Natasha挑高一边眉毛饶有趣味地望向Tony的背影的眼神。  
  
*******  
  
Bucky撞进了公共浴室之后听到了一丝细细的压抑呻吟，天，Steve一定伤得很重，“啊…………Bucky…………”  
  
“Steve我在这里！”他撞进了C浴室，看到的不是痛苦地靠着墙边的美国队长，而是……靠在前边倒是现状，五官纠结也是事实，不过却是满面潮红，双唇微分颤抖着，眼神迷乱失焦，一手撑墙一手不断套弄着自己的Steve…………这是…………什么…………状况…………  
  
冬日战士愣在了门口三秒钟，花洒喷出的水温柔的舔舐着他的白衬衫。  
  
金发碧眼的大个子疑惑地用气息不稳的声音发问“Bucky…………那是你吗？”（发短信给我的是你吗？）  
  
“是，是我（天啊哥们儿你不是脑震荡了吧以为自己有幻觉吗？），我在这里，Steve你有没有……嗯！”Bucky被Steve猛然拉到自己身前，嘴唇被Steve炙热的双唇以饿虎扑食的气势堵住了，余下的问话都被对方吃进了肚子里。他还没反应过来当下的状况，就被猛虎翻身压在了墙上，双手伸进了他已经湿透了的T恤里游走着。他判定，Steve要不就没事要不就是脑震荡了。  
  
“我在这里，Bucky。我在这里，噢天啊，我…………” Steve一边饥渴地吮吻着Bucky的嘴唇，下巴，耳侧，脖子，肩膀，一般呢喃地重复着“Bucky”跟“我在这里”。  
Bucky很担心他，非常担心。因为据他大脑里模糊或者不模糊的记忆，当然也有一些可能只是梦境，Steve这副样子一定是先前做噩梦，或者是又碰到什么跟下落有关的状况了，总之，一定是他的PTSD被触发了。抚摸着这颗滚烫的金色脑袋，Bucky不禁心疼万分，这一切都是他造成的，假如当初他更加小心一点，手脚更加敏捷一点，大概就不用让他的金发天使陷入那种地狱般痛苦的境地了。他自己倒还好，洗脑，被操纵，被改造，一切这些他都可以忍，他都可以承受，假如这是对他抛弃Steve而去的惩罚。当然了，九头蛇加诸在他身上的血债他会让他们还回去的，而且他也会倾尽余生去补偿这个世界，他相信这笔债他有能力还清。但是，因为他的缘故而使Steve背上的心债，除非能回到那辆列车上，一直好好陪伴在Steve的身边，无论在地下堡垒还是九头蛇的蛇窟，无论在飞机上还是在北冰洋里，无论面对地球人还是外星人，都跟他共同面对，否则即使Steve的PTSD康复了他也未必觉得自己值得放过自己。  
  
“啊…………”乳头上轻微的痛楚让他不由自主发出了一声呻吟，将他从纷乱的思绪中拉回现实。他将罪魁祸首的脑袋从胸前拉起来，狠命啃咬起他的嘴唇。一轮混乱的字面意义上的唇枪舌战之后，他们轻喘着，嘴唇暂时性离开了彼此，目光灼热地盯着对方。“Stevie...嘿！Stevie...” 他呼唤着眼神涣散的对方，努力让对方的注意力重新集中到一点，“我在这里…………永远在你身边……”他顿了一下，吻了一下对方的鼻尖，“一直到最后…………不是吗…………”  
  
看着对方涨红得发亮的脸庞，蔚蓝似海的眼睛，他不禁微笑了起来，眼睛里是八十多年来从不改变的独独被Steven Rogers占有的温柔的目光。  
  
Steve也跟着笑了起来，害羞地低了低头，再重新抬起头来看Bucky的时候，眼中闪着光，脸红通通的，嘴巴裂开，傻气到不行，然而整个人美得耀眼夺目，像阳光，像天使，像Bucky一个人的奇迹。而他的确就是Bucky的阳光，Bucky的天使，Bucky的奇迹，Bucky一半的灵魂。  
  
他把脑袋凑过去，衔住了那两片玫瑰一般的红唇，重新开始了新一轮的激吻。浴室花洒喷出的一成不变的水声里很快就夹杂了可以耳闻的另一种不规律的激烈的水声。期间还夹杂了音量越来越大的呻吟叹息声跟吮吸声。  
  
浴室里雾气弥漫，他们俩的衣服已经被水淋湿到紧紧贴在身上了，黏糊糊的，非常碍事。不过没一会儿它们就再也不能碍事了，因为美国队长跟冬日战士以解决任务目标的速度跟力量将它们扯掉扔到了角落跟墙边，可怜的小东西们重新回到了布料归布料，扣子归扣子，拉链归拉链的状态了。  
  
最终是Bucky用右手拍停了水龙头，水声太，水滴太烦，妨碍到他“执行任务”了。  
  
关掉水龙头后，Bucky滑跪到Steve身前，双手膜拜式地从他颈侧一路顺着胸肌跟腹肌爱抚下来，脸颊跟嘴唇则不停在他下腹亲吻磨蹭着。感觉到头顶的人呼吸变得粗重，他狡黠地瞟了他一眼，然后伸出舌头用舌尖从Steve的下腹一直打着转往下舔，舔到他已经硬成铁棒一样的阴茎。头顶不出意外地传来了一串压抑破碎的呻吟。他继续只用舌尖，轻轻地从根部扫到头部，在顶上的小洞轻轻地划了几个圈，换来了一有力的大手突然攒住他的头发，始料未及地将他猛然摁向了他正努力调戏的对象。然后两个人都发出了一声痛呼——Bucky的牙齿隔着嘴唇磕到了小Steve的脑袋了，好在他没有咬到自己的舌头，也没有咬到小Steve。  
  
“耐心点啊大个子，耐心等待才能得到最好的。”说完Bucky重新伸出舌尖从先前中断的地方重新撩拨了起来，这次在他脑后的手不敢造次，只是隐忍地揉着他的脑袋，而之前一直响着的呻吟变成了一声音量不小的怒吼。Bucky在心里满意地笑了一下，然后奖励一般地吮了吮小Steve的头部，然后放开他，侧过脑袋继续往下舔去。舔到双球的时候他也有点按捺不住了，鼻子里发出不满足的闷哼，张口就含住了硕大的双球，节奏紊乱地吮吸着，左手滑向自己的身下用同样的节奏撸动着，右手则终于包住了他之前一直在玩弄的Steve的阴茎。  
  
Steve发出一声满足的轻叹“Bucky......我爱你”金色的天使说道。Bucky抬起眼，看到Steve深情而渴望地望着自己，一时间更加心如鹿撞，下身也像被火烫一样烧起来。他放开了左手，让它加入了右手的阵营，全心全意地照顾起了Steve勃起多时的小兄弟。  
  
听着Steve节奏不稳声音飘忽的呻吟跟喘息，Bucky相当有成就感，兴奋感也越来越强烈，他全情投入地吸吮吞吐着那根能让他下颚酸上半天的巨物，不时还用上喉咙，努力让它变得更硬，更烫。  
  
很快，他感觉到Steve在他发间的手指收紧了，Steve沙哑着嗓子艰难地挤出了一些破碎的字句，“Bu...Bucky...啊…………我……呃我…………” Bucky则以速度更快力度更大的吮吸跟爱抚回应着Steve。Bucky没有空闲抬头看，此时的Steve脑袋抵着墙壁，浑身肌肉紧绷，双眼紧闭，双唇张开，微微颤抖着，耳垂也红得仿佛要滴血，即使是最正直的人体画家，恐怕也要在赞叹这副身躯跟肌理的完美同时，为他的表情的色情程度而耳根发红。  
  
  
“Buck!!!!!!!!!!!!”伴随着那一声熟悉的吼叫，一股咸腥的热液喷到了Bucky的嘴巴跟喉咙里。Bucky依旧轻轻地含着，慢慢磨蹭着退出来，嘴里被热液慢慢填满。Bucky完全退了出来之后，努力吞下了那些咸腥的液体。因为距离问题断开甩到他下巴上的银丝，嘴角溢出的两滴白浊，他都用舌头舔了个干干净净，看到面前的龟头上还沾着一些，Bucky再次张口吮了一下，结果当他以为终于清理干净了的时候，一股精液毫不留情地喷了他半张脸。他身体震了一下，无奈地边抬起手擦边抬眼责怪地看了Steve一眼，结果撞进了一双炙热的狗狗眼里。天啊，他快被眼睛里的委屈无辜跟情欲给淹死了，在被精液呛死之前。  
  
  
Bucky低下头站起身来（不断开两人的视线Bucky觉得自己大概会腿软），顺手将脸上的精液抹了Steve一胸，“傻瓜”，他说道，说完又抱着Steve的脑袋啃了起来，将残留在舌头上的精液均匀地抹到Steve的嘴里，下半身紧贴着Steve的大腿上下磨蹭，他心里默默地想，“我能这样干一整天”。  
******  
  
然而Steve并没有给他机会继续下去多久。  
  
  
两个人一边在对方的嘴里呻吟着一边用恨不得将对方吃干抹净的气势啃吻着对方，体液的咸腥跟鲜血的甜腥混合在雄性荷尔蒙的气息中占据了他们的口腔，刺激着他们的感官。在氧气即将用尽的三分钟后（原谅Steve他是个新手，还不懂在接吻的时候换气），Bucky感觉到对方疲软的阴茎再次抬头，还没能做出任何进一步的挑逗举动，他就被Steve一下扳过肩膀，压在了旁边的墙上。墙上的瓷砖被金属臂的肩膀位置砸出了一个坑，瓷砖碎裂，锋利的边缘划破了他肩膀的皮肤。“啊…………”他仰起头呻吟了出来，声音里更多的是渴望而不是疼痛。小小的划伤所引发下身的疼痛渴望比伤口本身更夺取他的注意力，此刻他只想让Steve狠狠地操进来，操得他忘记过去没有未来失却现在，操得他只记得自己有个前列腺，然后再用他的吻为他的身体洗礼，重获新生。然而那个红唇金发蓝眼的傻瓜却伸手摸了摸他的肩后，眼神瞬间变得仓惶，拔出瓷砖小碎片后一手抚着他的伤口一手摸着他的脸不断地说着“对不起，我怎么可以伤害你”这样的蠢话。  
  
  
Bucky没有给机会他继续废话下去，左手抓住他的头发往自己脸上一摁，用牙齿大力地揪住了对方的下唇，咬破了他的皮，“蠢货，闭嘴操我！”然后他伸长右手捞到了洗浴用品架上的不知道什么罐子，希望运气好是润肤乳吧，单手打开盖子猛挤瓶身，白色泛着淡淡香气的乳状物从瓶口留下来淌满了他整只手。他随手扔掉瓶子，挺起胯，将右手从墙跟身体的缝隙间伸到下方找寻那个隐秘的地方，然后送了一只手指进去。  
  
  
后穴的刺激，下身更贴近的距离，让两个人不由得放开对方的嘴唇叹息着。Bucky把头埋到了Steve的颈侧寻找着着力点，Steve则侧过脑袋转而时轻时重地啃咬舔吻着Bucky敏感的耳垂跟后颈，逼出对方更多的呻吟急喘。他先前放在Bucky脑后跟腰上的手顺着他肌肉的曲线一路向下，捏上了两团紧致的臀肉。他一边啃吻着Bucky的颈侧，一边狠命而疼惜地揉捏着Bucky的屁股，重新硬成铁棍的阴茎有一下没一下地贴着Bucky的囊袋跟会阴摩擦着，时不时捅到Bucky正在努力作业的黏糊糊的手指。  
  
  
不一会儿，他的金发小男孩似乎是晚厌橡皮泥了，双手贴着臀部，滑向了正在持续被开发的缝隙，两只大手捣着乱，有一下没一下地按压戳刺着Bucky的括约肌，指头不时加入到Bucky的食指，浅浅地插入一个指节，然后又退出来继续骚扰着Bucky积极工作的右手。Bucky很想骂他，很想，死基佬，什么时候学坏了居然变成一个arse teaser了，明明一直都是有求必应单刀直入的人。Bucky决定他烦（ai）死他了，可惜此时身后的，颈侧的感官刺激让他剩余的注意力只足够维持右手的工作。他准备多加入一只手指的时候，一只不是他的手指温柔地打开了他的，然后两只不是他的手指毫无预警地夹着他先前的那只手指戳了进去，缓慢但带着决心满满的气质。遭遇到数量众多的入侵者，Bucky顺嘴一口啃到幕后黑手的胸上，结果他脑袋靠着的Steve的肩颈处传来一阵颤抖——那个坏心眼的家伙居然在傻笑。Bucky在心里翻了个白眼，随后，心里这个白眼被身体里抽插绞剪的手指打断了，一股电流般的快感蹿上了大脑，在他自己察觉之前，浴室里就已经充盈着他拔高了八度近似尖叫的呻吟。毫无疑问，Steve戳到了他的前列腺。  
  
  
臀部开始不自觉地配合着对方跟自己手指的抽插往后撞击着，他想，他渴望那个特别的地方再次被触碰被狠戳，结果坏心眼的arse teaser只是耐心地按压着它的周边，甚至还夹着他自己的手指，不给机会他触碰靶心。Steve相当享受Bucky在他怀里急切地扭动着，特别是美丽诱人的屁股，紧紧地含着他的手指，主动撞击着，摇摆着，他觉得自己的理智简直快被扭掉蹭光了。嗯…………再多一点，再久一点，战线拉得越长越久，最终放烟火的那一刻就越爽。  
  
  
不过Steve没有更多的机会测试自己的控制力，因为Bucky生气了。他抽出自己的手指的同时把Steve的手指拉了出来，抬腿一脚把Steve踹到对面的墙上。Steve反射性地架起两边手肘撑住墙的时候，墙上又多了两个坑（让我们默默地为stark的浴室祈祷吧）。然后他迅速欺身上前，抬起右腿勾住Steve的窄腰，依然糊满润肤乳的右手从身下抓住了Steve的阴茎，快速撸动了两下就往自己的屁股里塞去。整个过程干净利落一气呵成，Steve还没从被踹的震惊中恢复就被Bucky潮湿温暖紧致的后穴爽到仰头怒吼了出来。显然Bucky的那口气很长，还没呵完。塞进去之后他没有半点停留，就开始变换着角度操着自己，两三下之后他就戳到了该戳的地方。于是他加快了速率反复精准地撞击着那个让他脑子里火花四溅的点，一声比一声拔高的呻吟声很快就盖过了Steve的喘气声。为了方便动作，Bucky的左手五指插进了墙里，牢牢地抓着墙壁，禁锢着Steve在他的身体与墙壁中间。  
  
  
Steve反应了过来，双手掐着Bucky的腰，随着他的节奏一下一下有力地挺进着。摩擦舒适极了，他松开右手，五指卡进了Bucky左手的缝隙，将Bucky的手从墙里拔了出来，十指紧扣着重新搂上了Bucky的腰。他抱着Bucky缓慢地把他推到了地上，解开了他缠在自己腰上的腿，按着Bucky的膝窝将他折到了后穴朝上的角度，然后将不慎滑出的阴茎重新塞进了Bucky的身体里，剧烈地抽插了起来。  
  
打桩机一样速度的抽插戳刺下，Bucky已经无力做出任何反应，只是间或无意识地发出欲仙欲死的呻吟或者爽到极致的怒吼。他的眼睛半闭着，脑袋后仰，喉结脆弱地暴露着，脑袋微微地在地面摩擦摆动着。突然他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，浑身僵了一下，声音颤抖着喊了一句 “Steve~~~~~~~~~~~”  
  
Steve感觉到小腹上溅上了一点点温热的液体，身下他努力反复开发着的小穴一阵一阵地缩紧，加上Bucky的哭喊，简直就是火上浇油，他艰难地在更为紧致的小穴中继续抽插着，一股一股地射了出来，小穴被他弄得越来越湿，仿佛被温热的液体安抚了似的，它慢慢放松了下来，接受更多粘液的冲刷。终于射完了之后，Steve还舍不得拔出来，只是将Bucky架起的双腿放下，就着插着的姿势倒在了Bucky的身上。他温柔地盯着轻喘着的恋人，抬手拨开对方额头上濡湿的短发，大手覆盖在他的脸庞上，拇指轻抚着那令他一生迷恋的脸，肉感的脸颊，英挺的鼻梁，浓密的睫毛，眼角珍贵的泪水。他吻上了Bucky的眼睑，睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀一样在他的唇下微微颤抖扑扇着，他的嘴唇离开眼睑的时候，对方抬起眼帘，那双令他深陷其中的湖蓝色的眸子带着星子一样耀眼的光芒跟海一样深的爱意对上了他的蓝眼睛。  
  
  
“Steve...”红玫瑰一样的嘴唇轻轻开合着发出了那个他最喜欢听到对方发出的音节，不，或许是……第二喜欢？因为接下来它说道“我爱你…………”  
  
  
Steve像个该死的刚被初恋女神表白了的初中生一样，害羞地埋头到了Bucky的颈边，红着脸，对着Bucky的锁骨说了声“我也爱你，Bucky”，仿佛刚刚不要脸地死命操着对方的事儿不是他干出来的一样。  
  
  
Bucky笑着，抬起手来梳弄着他凌乱的金发，不时啄吻着他的脑袋，就像在给一只撒娇的小狗顺毛一样，没过半分钟，某根恬不知耻不挪窝的阴茎在Bucky的身体里又慢慢硬了起来，“小狗”哼唧着“Bucky对不起……我不是故意想要继续折腾的但是…………”  
  
  
冬日战士没有给他讲完那句不知道还有多长的话的机会，翻身起来用机械臂轻掐住对方的喉咙，两条腿分跪在Steve的腿，冷冷地问：“所以你要来还是不要来？”。整个画面相当地有威慑力，仿佛说出“不要”，机械臂就会掐死回答的人一样，除了顺着后穴缓缓留下的白色黏稠液体之外…………它们相当破坏整体造型，令场面看起来相当色情…………现在Steve的阴茎彻底重新硬起来了。  
  
  
见对方又再次当机，Bucky决定，还是自己动手会比较快，于是拽起Steve就往门上扔，他真的本来只是想靠着浴室的门来一发而已，结果早餐再次吃了很多（还有中午饭也是）的Steve把门撞飞了出去，直接撞到门外的储物柜上。在Bucky拽起他扔出去的时候Steve吃惊地喊了一声Buc,结果ky还没冲出口，他已经发现自己在浴室外的更衣间里了…………呃…………相当尴尬。门被他砸飞出来不说，还将对面的铁制储物柜砸凹了。他保持着摔出去双手反按在储物柜，全身赤裸而羞红着，阴茎硬着的搞笑造型，眼睁睁地看着头发湿漉漉，脸庞湿漉漉，同样浑身赤裸，但是腿间淌着白液的Bucky迈着对方第一次射他（用枪，高架桥上的那次）的时候迈的那种模特步朝他走来。火辣地如同地狱一般，Steve觉得他的喉咙在冒烟，小弟弟可能也在冒烟，或许他浑身都在冒烟。在他准备扑上去把Bucky摁在随便哪个平面上的时候，Bucky也已经扑过来了。  
  
  
他们抓住对方大力啃咬着，双手在对方身上游移并狠命搓揉着，互相挤着对方的胸，拽着对方的头发，揉摁着对方的乳头，掐捏着对方的腰，爱抚着对方的阴茎跟腿根，包裹着对方的臀部，简直像两只疯狂地打架的大型猫科动物。储物柜，长凳，地上的背囊，忘记收起来的毛巾杯子等等，在他们两个的碰撞中全都遭殃了，因为两人的情绪过于激动，甚至还有柜门被拽出来在呈抛物线掉落之时砸坏了天花板和灯。不到十分钟，整个更衣室就变得像Hulk在里面呆过一样，惨不忍睹。在他们骑了上了对方差不多半个钟头之后，他们再次在对方身上射了出来。超级士兵终于在一天的打斗跟交欢中暂时耗尽了精力。  
  
  
两个人慵懒地在更衣室的废墟中交换亲吻的时候，Steve愧疚地说，“啊…………看来小Stark要修缮浴室了…………Bucky我们”“嘘……蠢蛋，闭嘴。我猜，你今天根本没有受伤对吧？”“嗯，连个抓痕都没有。好吧，只是个比喻。不过的确没有受伤。”“好吧，那么我猜Tony那小子是故意把我骗进来的，他活该。他假装Jarvis跟他说你受内伤了把我骗进来的。”“呃…………内伤………我…………的内伤大概就是想你想到胸口疼吧。”“噗。You punk...” "Jerk..."  
  
  
更衣间里飘荡着缠绵悱恻的接吻声。  
  
*******  
  
稍早之前，在Bucky冲进了浴室之后的半分钟： “Sir,公共浴室的大门已经暂时单向锁死，摄像头也关闭了，还有什么其他需要我做的吗？”  
  
“噢不，J，够了。”“哦，还有几件事，待会儿有什么报修报损毁的不要告诉我，你直接帮我安排之前的人过来维修就可以了，什么都不要告诉我，我不想知道。设施清洁也是，我不想知道。”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
半个月后。  
  
“J，你帮我查一下维修费用是怎么回事，为什么四月份上半月的会这么高？我记得Hulk这个月都没暴走过啊？Loki也没来过啊？我最近研究的小玩意儿也都温柔无害得活像一堆小狗崽…………这么大规模的维修我怎么不知道？”  
  
“呃…………Sir...是……你说我不需要通知你任何关于美国队长跟冬日战士两人引致的损毁，直接安排修缮就可以了的。”  
  
“我…………上帝啊…………怪不得有些亚洲人说‘不做媒人三代好’…………”Tony出尽全力翻了一个白眼，忧伤地在账单上签下了自己的名字。


End file.
